


Interrupted While Reading

by VivienneWrites



Series: AH Imagines [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienneWrites/pseuds/VivienneWrites
Summary: Reader is at home reading. How I imagine the boys would interrupt you while you are. I don't know if people prefer first or second pov, so posting this in second since that's how I jotted it down in the first place.





	1. Gavin Free

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short but I thought they were long enough to be separated by chapters. Comments with ideas or feedback are greatly appreciated! xx

  You hear the door open, the sound of his shoes being kicked off and a heavy sigh.

  "Hey babe." You call out, earning a groan in response. He trudges into the living room where you are stretched out on the couch, reading your latest novel. You look up at him and smile, lifting your arms and book out of the way as he flops down on top of you. You run a hand through his hair and kiss the top of his head as he settles his ear on your chest, listening to your heart beat. "Rough day at work?" You ask, pushing his hair back and smiling when it stays there.

  He simply nods and asks "Can you read to me?" One of your favorite things about each other were your voices, so he often loved listening to you read aloud. He didn't have much interest in books, but he found your voice soothing. He wraps his arms around you as best he could and listens to your soft voice. After a while, you know he's fallen asleep by his light snores. You continue to run your fingers through his hair after turning the page.


	2. Jeremy Dooley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy likes to draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just sitting in my phone notes, so I'm publishing them here so I can delete them there. xx

  Once he had started streaming after dinner, you head upstairs to your reading corner. Curling up with your favorite book, you put your tea on the nearby end table and drape the knitted blanket over yourself. Reading is one of your favorite hobbies, so it's easy for you to lose track of time when you have an enjoyable book. You're so enraptured by the words printed before you that you don't notice Jeremy enter the room an hour later and sit across from you. After another two hours of reading, you close your book. Looking up, you let out a quick curse, hand flying to your chest in surprise. Seeing Jeremy had startled you. 

  He looks up at you from what he was doing and smiles sheepishly "Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you from your book earlier. I guess I forgot that you hadn't notice me come in." He stands and walks over to you. He flips his notebook around to show you what he'd been working on. He had drawn you looking as cozy as ever wrapped up in your blanket on your chair, nose buried in the book and the tea untouched next to you. You laugh as you realize you had forgotten entirely about your tea and it was now cold. 

 You stand and kiss his cheek "That's a beautiful drawing Jer." You tuck the book under your arm and fold the blanket, leaving it on your chair.

  Jeremy grins as you grab your tea "Well it's a beautiful model to draw." He kisses you back and takes your free hand, grinning "Come on, let's go to bed."


	3. Michael Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and comments appreciated. Let me know if you have an imagine you'd like me to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a very cute, very loud New Jersey man.

  It was early morning for you on a weekend. Michael had already showered and made his way downstairs to make breakfast. You stayed in bed a while longer, obsessed with your newest book. You hear his soft chuckle as your book is plucked from your hands.

  "Let's go, nerd. Food is ready." He takes the book hostage downstairs, guaranteeing that you'll follow him. Pulling on his shirt, you join him in the kitchen to eat. After a quiet, pleasant breakfast and a quick clean up, you both make your way to the couch. He returns your book to you after teasing "You're a woooooorm. A bookwooooorm." He sits down and pulls your legs over his lap before you can curl up, allowing you to stretch out comfortably instead. He keeps his arms resting across your legs as he starts up his Xbox. He hops into a PUBG match with the guys, talking shit over his headset. You'd glance at the screen every time he cursed, giggling at his misfortune or just bad skills. You'd watch him for a little bit before returning your eyes to your book.


	4. Geoff Ramsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got a library in his home. The man loves to read.

  He waits patiently in bed, propping himself up against the headboard, for you to return with your book of choice. The two of you have an extensive library, so it could take you a few seconds to a couple hours to decide. When you return, you crawl into bed, sitting between his legs and relaxing with your back against his chest. He rests his chin on your shoulder and slips his arms around your waist. You couldn't sleep while cuddling, so you cuddle before laying down to sleep. Once you're both comfortable, you open the book. The two of you would read silently together since you both read at roughly the same pace. Sometimes, one of you would make a comment or try to distract the other if you finish a page first.

  You read a couple chapters a night depending on their lengths. Sometimes it took a few days, other times it took a couple of weeks. You would alternate who would pick the book, ensuring a variety in genre since you had different tastes. He enjoyed the quiet time after long hours in a loud office. Sometimes, the two of you would discuss what you read that night, the next morning over breakfast, or after finishing the whole book. 


	5. Jack Pattillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love space? Jack loves space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching two streams right now. One is playing really weird patriotic/battle music and the other is talking about the muppets movies. This is my life.

  He comes home to you perched on the couch, the cat curled up behind your head, focused on reading. He walks over, petting the cat and bending down to kiss your forehead.

  "Hey hun, mind if I turn the tv on?" You look up and smile, moving so he has space to sit.

  "That's fine, handsome." He sits and puts on a space documentary, turning the volume down so he doesn't disturb you. You adjust so your head is resting on his thigh, still lost in the pages of your book. He starts running his fingers through your hair, leaving you both content in each other's presence. When you're done reading and his documentary is over, you'd both start preparing dinner. He would ask about your day and your reading and you'd ask about his day. 


	6. Ryan Haywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one I had planned. Want more? Comment with a suggestion! Thinking about doing a "One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You" with RT/AH/FH peeps (although I'm not confident about doing FH) If I do, know that it's inspired by canyounotmywaywardson's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got distracted half way through trying to post this one because somebody mentioned tattoos~

  You're laying on the bed face down, except with your face in a book, when you hear Ryan coming up the stairs. You were on your side of the bed with your bedside lamp on low. The light was just enough to make out the words. You figured Ryan must be tired since he just finished hosting a three hour live stream. Instead of him just collapsing on the bed next to you, you feel the mattress dip under your feet. You can't help but giggle as Ryan crawls up the bed, over you. He leaves a trail of kisses up your spine.

  He lays himself down on top of you with a quiet hum "Hey sweetie." He tries not to distract you too much, absentmindedly playing with your hair and resting his head against yours. He is perfectly fine with laying on top of you, crushing you. Eventually, he rolls off to the side and pulls you with him. You bookmark your page, put the book away, and snuggle up to him. He affectionately covers your neck and shoulders with kisses. You lace one hand with his, giving it a loving squeeze as you turn to kiss him goodnight.


End file.
